The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems for supporting gas turbines for multiple purposes.
Gas turbines are used in many land and marine based applications. During overhaul (e.g., maintenance, repair, etc.) of the gas turbine engine, the gas turbine may need to be removed and/or transported from its location. This removal and/or transportation of the gas turbine may utilize transferring the gas turbine between different support frames during the various stages of overhaul. In addition, the various connections to the turbine may need to be connected and/or disconnected and the turbine realigned when reinstalled. All of these factors may increase the time of gas turbine exchange, leading to engine down time that may result in lost revenue.